Capture the Flag (STO)
|Capture the Flag}}}} "Capture the Flag" is a mission in the Delta Rising expansion for Star Trek Online. It is the eleventh mission of the episode "The Delta Quadrant" and is available to player characters of all factions at level 55. The mission's title appears to be a pun on the game and the term "flagship". Description , the alliance needs your help. A group of alliance ships are currently under attack by the Vaadwaur in the Orlitus system. The ''Lleiset is making its way there to render assistance. I want you to back them up. We don't know what the Vaadwaur have there, and I want to give us the best possible chance of victory.'' Plot The player arrives in the Orlitus system alongside the . The Romulan Republic flagship cloaks and moves off to engage Vaadwaur reinforcements while the player goes to rescue three Alpha Quadrant Alliance battleships. The player then goes to assist the Lleiset, but the is disabled and the Vaadwaur board in force and isolate the senior staff. The player is invited aboard by Lieutenant Gaius Selan, the ship's chief intelligence officer and security chief, and directed to help retake the ship. In short order they rescue Narrel in the lounge and Dr. Rhian Cratak in sickbay. Selan then dispatches a security team to retake the bridge, but they are defeated singlehandedly by Overseer Relin, who wades through a sea of gunfire with no apparent effect to kill the security team hand-to-hand. The player proceeds to the ship's armory, where tactical officer Jhu Terel and another security team are holding off the Vaadwaur, then to the brig where executive officer Vaur Merol and the ship's commanding officer Tiaru Jarok are being held prisoner. With all of the command crew save chief engineer Xionel accounted for, they then proceed to the bridge with Merol only to find it empty. Merol retakes control of the ship's systems and discovers that Relin has doubled back to Engineering, and sends the player character to meet Narrel and Selan in the transporter room. They have devised a plan to vent engine plasma onto Relin to eliminate his invulnerability to energy weapons. (The player can optionally suggest simply beaming him into space, but Selan says he tried that already and suspects Relin has a portable transporter scrambler.) In Engineering Xionel and Terel try and fail to stop Relin from sabotaging the ship's singularity core, but the player provokes Relin into engaging their away team and lures him into the plasma vents, then severely wounds him with gunfire. Commander Jarok arrives with another security team and hoses him down with gunfire to little effect, but Terel runs to the armory for an experimental concussion grenade that the player character uses to knock Relin off a catwalk and into the singularity core, killing him. Xionel quickly stabilizes the core and Jarok thanks the player for helping save her ship. References Characters :Ethan Burgess • Rhian Cratak • Galera • Tiaru Jarok • Mena • Vaur Merol • Narrel • Relin • Gaius Selan • Jhu Terel • Xionel Locations :Orlitus system Races and cultures :Bajoran/Klingon hybrid • Bolian • Borg (liberated) • Deferi • Gorn • human • Nausicaan • Reman • Romulan • Vaadwaur Ranks and titles :commander • doctor • lieutenant • overseer • subcommander Starships and vehicles : ( ) • battleship • battleship • Vaadwaur assault vessel • Vaadwaur assault cruiser • Vaadwaur heavy artillery vessel • Vaadwaur interdictor cruiser • Vaadwaur scout vessel • battleship States and organizations :Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Intelligence • Romulan Republic • Romulan Republican Force • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Vaadwaur Supremacy Technology and weapons :concussion grenade • plasma • singularity core • transporter Appendices Related stories * : Relin's nigh-invulnerability is revealed to be the result of a bluegill infestation. Connections External link * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:The Delta Quadrant episode missions